


yee

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Tbh idk what this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Idk what this is. Expect nothing.





	yee

Jay is a dumbass.  
Always has been, always will be.  
Cole hadn’t realised the extent of his stupidity until he was dared to eat a packet of laundry detergent.  
And he fucking did it.  
He’d laughed about the trip to the hospital later, waving off concern with the fact that his immune system was “probably really good at fighting off poison” and he “would do it again”.  
And it was when Jay declared himself a champion of dares after more entirely ridiculous, and downright dangerous, challenges were given to him, and when he accepted every single one that Cole realises he might be a little bit in love with him.  
Which was foolish on Cole’s part, considering Jay’s flirtations with Nya.  
It was a little while after Jay scalded himself by accidentally tossing a cup of coffee in the air to catch it that he started daydreaming. Sure, a little crush, tiny butterflies - he could handle that. But elaborate delusions of Jay in bed with him, of Jay kissing him ever so softly, of Jay’s head on Cole’s shoulder? Cole couldn’t deal with that one bit.  
A quick google on how to get over a crush wasn’t helping.  
Especially considering a certain someone had gotten his hands on Cole’s search history.  
“Oh ho! What’s this then?” Jay smirked at the menagerie of googling. “‘How to get over a guy’ ‘how to stop having a crush’ ‘how to get someone to fall in love with you.’ Damn Cole, sounds like you got it bad!” Jay snickered.  
Cole flushes. “How did you even get a hold of that?”  
“I was bored. Tried a bit of hacking.”  
Of course. While dangerously dumb, Jay was also intelligent. Perhaps even more dangerous.  
“Leave off, okay? It’s nothing to do with you!”  
It was very, very to do with Jay, but Cole wasn’t about to tell him that.  
“Who is it? Who’s the guy? C’mon tell me!”  
“Nobody.”  
“Uhh sure, definitely not been googling ‘how to distract myself from someone really attractive.’ Sounds like a somebody to me.”  
“It’s not your business!”  
Jay huffed. “Did you at least get any tips? I could maybe use some.”  
Cole quirked his eyebrow. “For what? Nya’s into you.”  
Jay squinted at Cole. “Nya is a lesbian.”  
“What?”  
“We had a meeting about it.”  
“Well, yknow, I was probably distracted.”  
“Eh, whatever. I’m not interested in Nya anyway. We just have flirty banter. I’m into a dude right now.”  
Cole’s chest plummeted. If Cole has to see Jay with a boyfriend, he might die.  
“Oh. Cool.” He hesitated. “Can you just not go through my search history?”  
“Ugh, fine. Kill me with boredom then.”

Cole had a dream about Jay that night. It was kind of Jay anyway. Also kind of Shrek. But mainly Jay.  
He was making out with Jay/Shrek on a table, which was also a bowl, and suddenly Jay/Shrek turned purple, and exploded into glitter. When Cole looked around, he saw Jay again, this time kind of similar to Keanu Reeves, but also with a really cool fireman hat.  
Jay gave him the hat with a kiss.  
And Cole woke up.  
It was an odd dream to stick with him so strongly. And now every time he glanced at Jay, Cole could swear he looked a little bit like John Wick, but also could very strongly remember the way the dream had made him feel. Confused yeah, but also happy. He’d be okay with living in constant confusion forever if it meant Jay would be with him through it.

“I think I’m in love with my best friend.”  
It was a mumble that Cole only just caught, what with how drunken he’d gotten. The other ninja were staring at Jay, who had also had a lot to drink, based on the slur of his sentence.  
“Well, I mean, it’s good - it’s good to date your best friend.” Zane pointed out. Only a little tipsy.  
“Sh-shut up Zane! I wanna, wanna know who it is. Iss one of us right? Right Jay?” Kai, perhaps in the middle of the smashed and sober scale.  
“He’s just so... he’s so pretty. And I think he thinks I’m stupid!” Jay sounded slightly broken when he said that.  
“You’re not stupid.” Lloyd input, disgruntled with his DD state.  
“I mean, sometimes he is.” Cole couldn’t stop himself. “But it’s like, cute stupid.”  
“Cute?”  
Cole flushed. “I mean, yeah. You’re preeetty cute.”  
“Tha- that’s gay.”  
“Rude.” Cole pulled a face at Jay. Who had somehow shifted closer to him.  
Lloyd snapped his fingers. “Oh! I got it! Fellas, let’s give em some room.”  
Cole and Jay were left alone.  
It wasn’t long before their lips met, kissing each other sloppily, surroundings blurring.

Cole awoke, head throbbing, to Jay in his bed.  
Holy shit.  
“Oh. Oh Jesus.”  
It was Jay’s exclamation, seeming to have also wakened, and realised who he was next to.  
Cole stared at him, rifling through blurred memories of last night.  
“Did we..?”  
Jay nodded, mouth open. “I - I think so.”  
Cole glanced at Jay’s body, still pressed into his own. He didn’t want to pull away, but Jay shifted once Cole’s eyes were drawn to their touchingly skin.  
“Oh. Was it - do you remember what it was like?”  
Cole had a faint recall of pleasure. Lots of pleasure.  
“I mean, it’s you. Not like it would be bad.” Jay said it matter-of-factly. “Just... didn’t imagine sleeping with you like this.”  
“You’ve uh, thought about having sex with me?” Cole was not about to tell Jay he too had those delusions, not until he could be sure that’s what Jay’s on about.   
“Well, yeah. Maybe more than once.” Jay bit his lip. “I - sorry if that’s weird.”  
“No. No, I uh - I’ve thought about you like that too.” Cole hesitates. “Quite a lot actually.”  
“Pfft, no way. You’re waaay outta my league.”  
“Are you kidding? I’m lucky that I’ve even crossed your mind.”  
Jay snorted. And slowly moved his hand to caress Cole’s bicep.  
“How did you imagine it? The first time sleeping with me?”  
Cole went red. “I mean... there were a lot of different scenarios I came up with. The best ones were always after a confession. In your room. You’d be all smiley. And uh, I’d remember it. As in, be sober. Both of us sober.”  
“Swear to god, you’re still drunk.”  
“If I was drunk, I would probably be attempting to kiss you.” The words fell out his mouth.  
Jay smirked. “And if I tried to kiss you?”  
“Tha - um - I’d - uhhh...”  
A small smile settles on Jay’s face, as he leaned closer into Cole, brushing their lips together, gentle.  
Instinctively, Cole cupped Jay’s cheek, leaning into the kiss. The world was spinning, and he didn’t know whether it was the hangover or the apprehension.  
Jay’s lips were so nice. The perfect size to match Cole’s own, although maybe a little bit plumper, and wonderfully soft.  
And then came Jay’s tongue. Small, slender, just like Jay. It fit very nicely in Cole’s mouth, and the earth ninja curled his own around it.  
And Jay moaned into his mouth. Cole hummed, happy to pleasure.  
“You guys want coffee?” called Lloyd through the door.  
They broke apart instantly, and exchanged a glance at the fact that Lloyd knows they’re there together.  
“Fellas?”  
Jay nodded at Cole quietly.  
“Yeah, uh, yeah please.”  
“For both of you or-?”  
“Yeah. Both of us.”  
Jay sighed into Cole’s chest, irritated by the interruption.  
“Good, ‘cos I’ve got it right now. Open the door?”  
Cole did not fancy having Lloyd in his room right now. Not after the kiss they’d just had.  
“Hold on.” He mumbled to Jay. “Stay there. Please?”  
Jay nodded, sitting up, hand automatically going to his head.   
“Let me just - I need to do something first.”  
“It’s 11 am, you’re still not decent?”  
“Shut up!”  
Cole shrugged on the discarded tee from last night, and pulled on boxers, cracking the door open.  
“Hello.”  
“It’s gonna be kinda hard to pass the coffee through this gap.”  
Cole opened it a little further.  
Lloyd handed over the mugs.  
“Is it safe to tell the others you’re both gonna be in there the whole day?”  
“Um, thanks for the coffee.” Cole didn’t fancy replying.  
Lloyd grinned. “No problem. Just keep it down, alright? You have any idea how hard to was to fall asleep with Jay basically screaming?”  
Cole went red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh yeah?” Lloyd motioned towards Cole’s neck. “Of course not.”  
Cole had no idea what was on his neck, but he hunched his shoulders in an attempt to cover up.  
“Thanks for drinks. See you later.”  
Cole promptly shut the door.

A glance in the mirror was enough to realise what Lloyd was gesturing to.  
Hickeys. Fucking everywhere.  
“Marked me much?”  
Jay sipped from his mug. “Guess so.” Another sip. “I’m not usually loud in bed. Guess you must’ve been extremely good then.”  
“We can test it out again if you’d like.” Cole didn’t have time to process what he was saying.  
“That’s - I would like that. Now?”  
Cole nearly choked. “Now??”  
“I mean, why wait?”  
Cole chugged his coffee, ignoring the burning in his throat.  
“Okay. Let’s go.”  
Jay looked Cole over. “Give me a minute just because you’re apparently immune to scalding doesn’t mean we all are.”  
Cole met Jay’s eye, and wrapped a calloused hand around his dick.  
“Woah!” Jay hastily slammed his mug down, spilling some. “I - ugh - mm, Cole! You asshole!”  
Cole lowered his head, nose nearing the tip of Jay’s cock. “You finish your drink while I get us started.”  
“I - I’ll spill it all.” Jay’s voice was strangled.  
“Oh well. I’ll clean it up when we get all cleaned up.”  
With a shaky hand, Jay lifted his mug, and spread his legs, allowing Cole full reign.  
Cole waiting for Jay to put the coffee to his lips before making his first move, his hand now stroking the shaft gently. Jay grunted, mug wobbling. Cole worked his way up, fingers tiptoeing up to the base of Jay’s cock, caressing the skin around it.  
“Cole...” Jay whispered.  
Cole didn’t reply, fingers now moving back up to the tip, slow as he could.  
“Cuh- oh god, Cole, faster?”  
Cole shook his head. “I’m gonna take my time. I’ve been dreaming about this for too long to speed through.”  
Jay nodded, a small patch of coffee now staining Cole’s bedsheets.  
Cole then focused on the dick’s head, round, and pink, and slowly rising.  
He pushed at the foreskin slightly, moving enough of it to appreciate the cock underneath.  
Jay moaned when Cole brushed against it, mug nearly tipping over.  
Cole grinned, and edged his face closer to Jay’s crotch. A gentle tongue slowly teased the tip.  
Jay’s precum was fucking good.  
Jay’s thighs tightened around him, as the man attempted to stifle sounds.  
Cole now has the entire head in his mouth, focusing on worshipping it. A deft tongue was wrapped around, lapping up the leaks from the tip, and running over skin.  
Cole took in some more.  
Jay groaned. Quite loudly. A quick glance up showed his mug had been discarded.  
Very good.  
Cole put both of his hands on Jay’s thighs, and pulled him from his sitting position, now on his back.  
“Wurgh! Cole?”  
“You’re done, right?”  
Jay nodded, pupils blown, forcing his head upwards to catch Cole’s lips with his own.  
The coffee flavour still overwhelmingly present on Jay’s mouth mingled with Cole’s own. Feverishly, Cole kissed Jay, never wanting a moment where his tongue wasn’t making a home in Jay’s mouth.  
Jay stilled their mouths then, gently pulling away from Cole, which was me the with an involuntary grumble of disappointment.  
“I have a problem downstairs that I’d like you to sort out. Unless you’re not up to handle it?”  
Cole flushed, and grunted, rubbing his nose against Jay’s momentarily. “You have no idea who you’re talking to.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, right now, no one’s helping me out.”  
With a low growl in his throat, Cole started trailing kisses down Jay’s body, appreciating every inch of chest and nibbling his skin occasionally. All the while, fingers continued to play with Jay’s shaft, but were making a gradual move to asscheeks.  
“Ah, fuck.”  
“What? Cole, is something wrong?”  
“Need lube.”  
“Oh. Well, if we had sex last night, you gotta have some somewhere right?”  
Cole glances at Jay’s very red and raw hole.  
“Based on how this looks? Don’t think we used any. Aren’t you sore?” Cole pressed a thumb down near the crack to demonstrate his point.  
Jay hissed. “Reckon that might be why i was so loud.”  
Cole nodded, sitting up to glance around his room.  
“I don’t know if I have any.”  
“... Spit?”  
Cole glanced at Jay. “What?”  
“I, um, you could suck your fingers. And then...”  
Cole blinked. “Uh?”  
“No, no, you’re right, um...”  
“Like this?” Cole places a finger in his mouth, wetting it.  
Jay flushes as Cole pulls it back out with a pop, examining it.  
“I mean, we could always -”  
“WHAT? JAY AND COLE?”  
Kai was yelling very loudly outside Cole’s room, both of their heads turning automatically.  
“Cole’s gay? And he’s sleeping with Jay? As in, Jay Jay? Like, our Jay? Bullshit!”  
“What, no, Kai, don’t-!”  
A loud knock.  
“Cole? Get out here, you gotta hear this!”  
“No, Kai, just leave them alone, they’re already snippy with me-”  
Kai laughed. “Cole! Cole! Get up!”  
Jay pouted, but moved to get dressed, Cole sliding out of bed to do the same, before he cracked his door open again.  
“You’re so loud...”  
“Cole! Guess what? Lloyd thinks you and Jay hooked up!” Kai snorted. “Like, dude, you’re not even gay!”  
“Uh, yeah I am?”  
Kai blinked. “Huh?”  
“I’m gay.”  
“Oh! Cool! I thought you were about to say you’re sleeping with Walker. Tell Lloyd that’s bullshit! He won’t listen to me when I say it.”  
Cole glanced into his room. Jay shrugged at him.  
“Lying is bad Kai.”  
Lloyd snorted as Kai’s jaw dropped.  
“Then you and Jay-? What? You didn’t tell me! I’m you’re best bro! You’re supposed to tell me everything.”  
“I mean, it only happened last night.”  
“And this morning.” Lloyd snickered.  
Cole went red.  
“Is Jay... Jay’s still in there?”  
Said ninja moved to the door, squeezing Cole’s arm, as he started leaving the room. “Mhm.”  
“Wait, you’re going?” Cole felt slightly wounded. Was he just a fuck?  
“I mean, I want breakfast. But don’t fear Rocky, I’ll be back for you.” Jay winked.  
“What the fuck?” Kai was looking between them, before squinting at Cole’s neck. “Are those hickeys?”  
“Never seen any before?”  
“Not when they’re on my best friend’s neck, given to him by my other best friend! Zane! Zane! Our best friends are fucking! Wait, are you dating?”  
Cole felt himself tense, eyes immediately darting to Jay.  
“Um..?”  
“I mean, that’s - we haven’t -”  
“So you woke up next to each other, and decided that rather than having a conversation, you’ll just have sex again?”  
“I mean... we talked about some of it.”  
“And, yknow, you interrupted us, we didn’t exactly get to have any.”  
“Oh.” Kai went red. “So you’re not boyfriends?”  
“Um, I guess not.”  
Jay looked slightly wounded. “I’m gonna get food now.” He left very quickly, leaving Cole to answer Kai’s millions of questions.

The entire team, including Sensei Wu and Garmadon, knew they’d had sex now.  
And Cole couldn’t stop thinking about the hurt look in Jay’s eye when he’d said they weren’t boyfriends. Which was true! It was a true thing that he had said.  
But maybe Jay wanted it to be false as much as Cole did.  
As the day went on, things got increasingly more awkward whenever they were around each other. Any other people that were there stared at them, or decided to look anywhere but at them, and Cole felt tense every time he so much as brushed against Jay.  
Because Jay’s body had been pressed into his own no longer than five hours ago, and the thought was dizzying. He had fondled Jay’s dick. He’d had Jay’s dick in his mouth!  
And they weren’t dating. They’d done everything but talk about that.  
Cole really wanted to talk about it. Take Jay on a date. Lots of dates.  
It was just weird, knowing that all of their friends knew about their sexcapade. And that they weren’t dating. And the second that they do go on a date - if they do - they know. Jay and Cole wouldn’t have any control over who knows about their relationship. They wouldn’t get to tell them, or have a big reveal, or whatever.

“Hey. Hey, Jay, wait up.”  
Jay was a very fast walker, but Cole needed this conversation. Jay turned and stilled, standing in place for Cole.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“I know you’re off to bed now, but I’d really like-”  
“I’m not in the mood for sex right now. I dunno, something about everyone knowing just puts me off.”  
“I wasn’t going to ask for sex! I, um, actually wanted to know if you would be interested in going on a date with me. We can keep it casual, no pressure for anything, I just - I’d really like to have the chance to go out with you properly.”  
Jay blinked, flush soft in the evening light.  
“Oh! Um, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot. Where..? Or when?”  
“I - this weekend? There’s this new restaurant I wanna check out, if you’re interested in that.”  
“Yeah! Yeah! I’d like that.”

One date quickly turned into five, five to ten and so on.  
Cole loved spending time with Jay - who was his boyfriend now! His proper, actual boyfriend.  
He loved treating Jay, taking him out, showering him in affection (and showering with him in general, but that was another thing).  
And he loved how complete he felt.  
Cole could honestly say he had no idea how he’d managed to put off asking Jay out time and time again.  
Three months became three years, and Cole treasured every second.


End file.
